Naruto and the Akatsuki are in the USA
by sasoriforever
Summary: The Naruto gang and the Akatsuki somehow come to our world and are in the USA and meet Pucca me , Akime, Kyle, Baden, and my bros Alex, Gavin, and Sam what will happen and what are me, Akime, Kyle, Baden, and my bros up to in the begining read to find ou


I did not draw any of these pics found them on different sites I just had to tell you this Pucca-Chan

I didn't draw any of these pics just to tell you now onto the profiles I hope you like what I write so far

Pucca-Chan

Name: Pucca Kinomoto (me X3)

Age: 18

Siblings: Alex Kinomoto (19), Gavin Kinomoto (17), Sam Kinomoto (15)

Friends: Akime Ogawa (18)

Personality: Shy, quiet, smart, protective of friends and family, tough, caring, kind, luvs art and music, luvs manga and anime, a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

Fav Music: Rock, a lil heavy, a lil hip hop, a lil rap

School: Clamp High 12th grade

Name: Akime Ogawa

Age: 18

Siblings: None (lucky! X3)

Friends: Pucca Kinomoto

Personality: Tough, very protective of friends and family, luvs manga and anime, caring, kind, smart, a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

Fav Music: Same as me (I really don't know what kind of music she likes so im just guessing X3)

School: Clamp High 12th grade

Name: Alex Kinomoto

Age: 19

Siblings: Pucca Kinomoto (18), Gavin Kinomoto (17), Sam Kinomoto (15)

Friends: Baden Vansilkle

Personality: Tough, strong, protective of friends and family, quiet, shy, wise in the ways of karate, anger issues, a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

Fav Music: Heavy Metal, Rock

School: None (he already graduated high school lucky X3)

Name: Gavin Kinomoto

Age: 17

Siblings: Alex Kinomoto (19), Pucca Kinomoto (18), Sam Kinomoto (15)

Friends: Kyle Cook (15)

Personality: Crazy, goofy, protective of friends and family, annoying, anger issues, flexible, likes to draw knight (for some weird reason but he is good :D), a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

School: Clamp High 11th grade

Name: Sam Kinomoto

Age: 15

Siblings: Alex Kinomoto (18), Pucca Kinomoto (18), Gavin Kinomoto (17)

Friends: Kyle Cook (15)

Personality: Protective of friends and family, tough, nice, anger issues, a lil quiet, smart, a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

School: Clamp High 10th grade

Name: Kyle Cook

Age: 15

Siblings: None (lucky X3)

Friends: Gavin Kinomoto (17), Sam Kinomoto (15)

Personality: Goofy, smart, protective of friends and family, kind, a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

School: Clamp High 10th grade

Name: Baden Vansilkle

Age: 19

Siblings: None (O-O how many lucky people are there?!)

Friends: Alex Kinomoto (19)

Personality: Tough, strong, protective of friends and family, nice, a lil of a punk (you'll see why )

School: None (He also graduated……DANG IT! Im jealous of all these lucky people LOLZ X3)

Ok now that I finally finish with the profiles and if it doesn't show the pics for some reason I will be really angry dang it LOLZ well hope you like my story :D Pucca-Chan

"Are you done yet?!" Gavin wined for the billionth time. "For the last time NO!" I yelled I was getting really angry. "Calm down Pucca-Chan we don't want you to lose your anger," Akime-Chan said trying to calm me down. I inhaled then exhaled relieving my anger. "Fine but Gavin learn to be patient," I told him with 'if you don't ill throw you into a tree' tone. He nodded his head excited to see how the teachers and the school would react to what we were going to do.

30 min later

"Finished!" I said proud of my work. "We should be hearing 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park any second now," I announced. "Be hearing what?" someone asked from behind us be all jumped and my laptop flew out of my hands but Alex caught it. I whipped around "Who the fudge monkeys would just-" I was cut off by the site in front of me it was the Naruto Shippuden characters and the Akatsuki. Soon everybody else turned around to see why I all a sudden stopped and saw them to.

Me, my bros, Akime, Kyle, Baden: O-O

Then 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park started to play from the school.

Everyone (including the Naruto people and the Akatsuki): O-O

"What the **beep** is that **beep** sound!?" Hidan (kinda obvious) yelled. By now me, my bros, Akime, Baden, and Kyle were on the ground laughing our butts off 'cause the teachers had started to yell. Then the song ended but 'Crawling' by Linkin Park started. We all continued to laugh our butts off. Then finally Akime answers Hidan's question "This is music, songs, by a band called Linkin Park."

Naruto people and Akatsuki: O-O

Finally after min. more of laughing our buts off we composed ourselves again looked at them

Me, my bros, Akime, Kyle, Baden: --

Then turned around and started for the school. All of a sudden we couldn't move I looked down and noticed sand holding down my feet so I couldn't go anywhere same happened to everyone else. "Where are we and who are you?" Gaara asked in a 'tell us or you wont have feet' tone. I was frozen so was Akime we couldn't believe it none of us could. "Im Alex Kinomoto this is my sis Pucca, my 2 bros Gavin and Sam, this is Pucca's friend Akime Ogawa, this is Kyle Cook Gavin and Sam's friend, and this is Baden Vansilkle my friend and for your other question your in the U.S.A." Alex told them not seeming to be scared at all. Finally me and Akime couldn't hold it back we fainted right there and then.

So that's it so far sry it isn't much but right now I have writers block so yeah oh if you want to be in the story you can just say so in your comment tell me what you want to look like, your info like in the profile, and who you want all the girl Naruto characters are taken except Ino and Konan and these boys are taken Sasori and Itachi so yeah well plz comment I hope you liked it ill continue once this writers block is gone. Pucca-Chan


End file.
